Destiny:A Light for You and Me
by VNF118
Summary: An EXO female Hunter has a thing for Drew, the newest addition to the band. However, the Human Titan has no idea what her plans are for him. Rated M for explicit sexual intimacy. Male Human Titan X Fem EXO Hunter. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated the stories in a while, especially A Map to the Turian Heart. I'm sorry about.**

 **Do not fear, I am not abandoning the stories. It's just… I have a lot on my hands at the moment and I'm finding it hard to find the time to write.**

 **So, you'd be asking, "Well, if you didn't have the time to write the other chapters then how are you writing this?" well, my good sir, I have been preparing this story for the December month so you guys have something to read while I'm away. I'll be taking a trip to Mexico to meet some relatives and spend the last month there for Christmas and New Years. Yall understand, right? I would hope so.**

 **This story is something new to me but at the same time familiar. If I make a mistake in certain lore, then, oh well. I'll fix it later. Call me out. Whatever. I'll explain why I chose this couple at the very end of the story.**

 **Anyways, I'll stop talking and let you read.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

"You know Alice, we can do this one," Drew says as he lifts up a small packet holding a CD.

Drew was a Titan Guardian, revived years after the Collapse. He was a tall and surprisingly well-built Man of 25 years old. At least, that's what his ghost told him. He had dark brown hair, a tan skin tone, and blue eyes. So much time to find his past but it seems that whoever he was died long ago along with millions more. Everything and anything that could have helped him was either rusted away or burnt to ashes. Whatever happened long ago, it was too late for him to do anything about it. But now, a new life has been given to him, a fresh start to try and make a difference in this new world. After avoiding the Fallen, he made his way to the Last City to which he was surprisingly welcomed by many especially the Titan Vanguard whom quickly decreed him as a Titan of the Light.

And that was 3 years ago. Over time, he made new friends, one of the most notorious being Alice, the female EXO Hunter. Through her, he met 3 other Guardians; Retz being a Human Hunter and lead Guitarist, Johnny being the groups EXO Warlock and drummer, and Ren being the groups female Awoken Hunter and Pianist. Before, they were just a ragtag team of misfits trying to do what they could to fight the darkness. Now, they've come to be the Cities best band of Misfits, holding their own Ironic title as _The City's last Misfits._ Alice was uniquely talented as the lead singer but so was Drew. After a few test performances, they actually sounded great together, taking on and bringing the party to whoever hired them to perform. After years of unity, they were still the most popular group in the City, if not, the planet.

Drew was especially happy to be a part of something great, he had great friends, a healthy lifestyle, what more could he get out of this?

Well, that's up for debate.

He began noticing Alice acting strange around him 2 years into their friendship. She began avoiding him whenever he walked around the corner, she avoided eye contact with him when it was a group discussion, and even got nervous when they were supposed to sing together for rehearsal. And then, suddenly, she started acting all cool like nothing strange ever happened.

He meant to talk to her about it but now it seemed it would be way out of topic so he decided to drop it.

Alice leaned her head into the doorway, staring at the object with her bright blue eyes, "What is it? Anything we could use as a guideline?" she asks.

"Probably, it's called, _Through the breeze and the Birds._ What do you think?" he asks holding it up for her.

She squints her glowing blue orbs and then shakes her head, "Nah, sounds too calm to do," she disregards it without another word.

"Okay, well how about _Air…_ " he stops. Alice frowns and tilts her head in confusion.

"Is… that the title?" she asks, her tone sounding as though she's about to laugh.

"Umm… yeah, basically," he confirms.

"Psshh! Hah, no way my good sir," she shakes her head as she walks in, revealing herself fully.

There was no doubt in his mind that Drew found her body to not be sexy; her white and gray faceplate was default compared to most other EXO's but he could see certain traits that he would consider as 'attractive', he couldn't deny the size of her rack; though they weren't overbearingly big, he saw they were supple and small enough so they wouldn't affect her ability to complete a mission whenever she was sent out, her small waist tracing down and out to shape her hips. Her hips seemed so perfectly crafted and shaped that it was possible to claim that they would never change for anything. And that goes for her round as-

"Yo, Drew, you with me?" she snaps her fingers in front of him.

Drew blinks and snaps out of his gaze and quickly nods in response, "Oh yeah, yeah, sure I totally agree," he answers, hoping he answered whatever she was asking.

Alice gives him a partially annoyed look and shakes her head, "You weren't listening, were you?" she asks.

Drew opens his mouth and his mind races to come up with an excuse to hide his thoughts but comes out with a blank note, "I… uh… I got nothing. No, I wasn't listening, sorry," he apologizes as he scratches his head.

Alice continues to glare at him but then smiles and giggles girlishly, something she doesn't do often, "It's alright. I was asking if you'd want to come with me somewhere. Somewhere far. A place I think will have what we need to write our new song," she explains a bit vaguely.

Drew frowns in response as she walks toward the computer in the room, "Where to?" he asks curiously.

She doesn't say anything but instead waves him over as she sits down on the seat. He walks over to her and stoops over her, looking at the screen as she shows him a visual of the Earth.

"So we're going to Earth, huh? Should be fun," he states sarcastically as they both know they are on Earth.

Alice giggles and elbows him on his armored chest, "Well duh! But we're going somewhere no one's been in for centuries," she explains.

Typing away at the keyboard, he doesn't get the chance to see what she's typing as the words disappear once she enters them in. The globe spins quickly then slows down on a different continent than where they are.

"Wait, you're talking about the North American continent? But that's literally a black hole in our long-range scans, we can't even get satellite footage of the land," Drew argues.

"I know but it' also the best place to look for new material. Mostly all of the songs were made there before the Collapse. I know a place in the old continent where we can look and it's here in the old US state of New York," she types in the keywords to highlight the location of the state.

Drew steps back in disbelief as he takes in the situation, he knew as well as everyone that going out of bounds means almost certain death, with the war between the Fallen and the other factions raging everywhere.

"Exactly, with their pointless war going on they'll be too busy to even give a damn about us. And I just got word from my contact that now's a good time as ever to sneak in and find what I'm looking for. And I want you to help me," she tells him. Drew breathes a heavy sigh, resting his chin on his hand, his mind telling to say no way, but he can't bring himself to say that in front of her. Nor in any other way, "Well, what do you say?" she asks giving him a sweet innocent smile.

Drew rakes his hair roughly with his gloved hands as he decides his course of action. His mind literally screaming at him to just walk away but then the other voice in his head is telling him to just go for it. What could he possibly lose? His life, that's what.

"*sigh* Alice… I…" he tries to make his statement but her begging expression overrules his decision in an instant, "I'll go…" Alice jumps out of her seat and swings a fist in the air.

"Alright, let's get to the tower then. I'll tell the guys what's up," she says excitedly and runs past him while giving a friendly punch, "Retz, you're in charge of the place!" she yells as she runs down the hallway.

Drew groans in frustration as he facepalms himself, "What the hell am I getting myself into?" he asks himself.

"Well, I would think by now you would have already been wiser in your decision making," Drew's ghost states as he materializes out of a blue mist.

"I guess it's a recessive trait," Drew chuckles.

"Probably why you died in the first place," he says with an aerial bump to Drew's face.

"Haha, very funny. Prep the Jumpship for flight, will ya?" he asks as he grabs his helmet from the cabinet.

"Already in progress, I'll call it once you get to the Tower," the Ghost states as it disappears in a blue mist.

"This should be interesting," Drew states as he makes his way down to the living room where everyone else is busy tuning their instruments.

"Sup' Drew, can I have your boots if you don't come back?" Johnny chuckles.

"No, and I will be back with some books that'll help with your drumming skills," Drew shoots back.

Johnny chuckles in response and flicks the bird at him, "Screw you, my friend," he says as he continues to tap beats on the sofa.

Ren was busy recording her Piano solo's, her headphones hugging her ears, "So D… carry the long E and follow up with a G," she talks to herself.

Drew presses a random key, completely throwing Ren off her concentration, "What, NO, Drew you jerk, I thought I had something going here and you just had to mess it up," she snaps at him.

"Hey, Alice and I are leaving for a few days so try to keep Retz in check even though Alice put him in charge," he tells her, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. Get going now before you mess me up again," she says waves him off.

Drew shrugs as he walks toward their Armory. Entering he finds Alice already loading up her Hand cannon with a cylinder, "Here, I got your rifle serviced and ready for use," she throws him the gun.

Drew catches it and looks at it confusingly, "You already had it serviced?" he asks. She nods with a smile as she loads her Hand cannon and slips it into her holster, "…thanks…" he says as he clips it to his back.

"No prob, let's get going. We don't want to be late," she tells him as she walks past him through the door.

Drew feels oddly suspicious about her mood but doesn't question it as he doesn't want to disappoint her at the moment. He grabs his shotgun and attaches it to his back and walks to the front door leading out into the next hallway out of their apartment. Alice is already waiting for him, "Alright, let's go then," he says as he puts on his helmet.

"Alright- oh, I almost forgot to ask, is your Jumpship serviced as well?" she asks curiously.

"Umm, yeah. Why?" he asks now very suspicious.

"I'll explain once we get to the tower," she assures him as she starts walking down the stairs.

Drew follows her down but still is suspicious of her. But at the moment he has nothing to make a claim.

Best to leave it be.

[

They arrive at the top of the tower where all the ships enter and exit the City. Many Guardians are gathered around the consoles and the vendors selling weapons and other miscellaneous items. Some kids run here and there only to be scolded by the other Guardians for their immature behavior, but who's going to teach them about manners? Drew looks straight up at the massive structure known famously as The Traveler. It's casting shadow giving everyone a sense of protection.

Many Jumpships fly to and fro overhead, with gunships docking and deploying constantly.

"You seem to be the daydreamer, aren't you?" Alice asks as he snaps out from his daydreaming.

"What? Oh, my bad Alice, were you saying something?" he asks, embarrassed.

"No, I was just watching as you just stared off. So cute," she says with a giggle. Drew feels a flutter in his heart as he hears her say that last word.

"Umm, *cough* so do you want me to follow you as you lead or what?" he asks.

Alice looks up at The Traveler and then looks down disappointingly, "Well… the thing is, as my Jumpship being serviced, the mechanic accidentally disabled the navigation system and piloting controls. It'll take a week for it to get fixed so… I'll just have to tag along with you on your ship," she explains.

Drew nearly wheezes in response as he takes in what she just said. Her? In his ship? With him? Yes! He's about to say yes until a thought comes across his head, stopping his response, "Wait, how are we gonna fit inside? It's only meant for one pilot," he explains the issue to her but she just smiles in response.

"We'll make it work, I know how to improvise," she winks at him.

Drew doesn't protest, strangely enough, and gets his ghost to appear, "Jumpship?" the Ghost asks.

"Yup, call it!" he tells him.

The Ghost disappears and the roaring sound of engines blazing sounds overhead as Drew's Phaeton Class v1 flies overhead and docks in the balcony. Alice jumps over the railing and casually walks onto his ship, not even caring about how high they are at the moment, "Come on Drew, take a girl for a ride," she says as she waves him over.

Drew reluctantly jumps over the railing and onto the hull of his Phaeton. He isn't as cool with heights as Alice is so he walks slowly over to the hatch leading into the pilot's seat. He turns a dial like-switch and it opens up revealing the cockpit, "Alice, we're not going to fit, honestly," he tells her. But her plain expression says otherwise.

"Get in," she tells him.

Drew frowns in confusion, "But…"

"Please?" she cuts him off with a pleading tone.

Drew opens his mouth to say something but he just breathes out instead. He follows her word and steps in, falling down and landing on the seat softly, "Okay, look you- wait what are you?" before he can finish, he leans his head back in order to avoid her boots from hitting his helmet, "Agh, what are you doing Alice?" he asks again but could only see her legs making themselves comfortable in between his own while her butt swings down in front of him, prompting him to get a good view of them.

"Hold on, I got get my… there we go," she plops down on his lap as he quickly tries to get his crotch as far from her ass as possible. But there's only so much space on the seat for his ass to move, "See, it's not so bad," she says as she unclips her rifle from her back and manages to stick it in his weapon rack on the right side of him, "Ahh, that's much better," she says as she arcs her back, bringing her hands to her head.

Drew can only watch as her feminine figure shows greatly from her waist, "Here, let me close the hatch," he suggests as he starts to get up from the seat but she just leans against his chest.

"Don't worry, I got it," she grabs the hook just below the hatch and lifts herself up, raising her round ass back up to his face again. Drew can't help but stare it as she swings it left to right as she tries to close the hatch.

" _Oh my lord, please!"_ Drew says mentally. His view is interrupted as she closes the hatch and she sits back down on his crotch.

"Done. And now, to New York," she activates the ships navigation systems and begins typing in the destination.

Drew feels her ass move against his crotch as she tries to get comfortable, the feeling sending blood down to his private, and he can't stop it, "Um, let me try and get the seat to skootch back a bit," he suggests.

"No, it's fine the way it is, you can leave it," she politely declines the offer. Her response both giving him relief and anxiety. He groans quietly to the point where it just sounds like a heavy exhale, "You okay back there?" she asks looking away from the screen.

Drew moves his head to say yes but shakes his head, the sooner they get there the better, "Nope, let's just get there, alright?" he hopes.

"Oh, there's no need to rush things, dear. You just sit back and enjoy the ride," she tells him, not mentioning any assurance to him.

The Jumpship jerks back as it leaves the dock, multiple kids are running toward it but could only go so far as the railing would let it, their amazement as a Guardian's ship rockets high into the sky and disappears over the clouds.

The sapphire blue Phaeton zooms past The Traveler as it ascends into the sky, the sun peeking overhead and the light reflecting off the hull. Alice watches the sunrise overhead and smiles as the raw beauty of the sunrise gives her warmth. Or what an EXO would expect to be the Human idea of 'warmth'.

"Makes you wanna reach out and pluck it from the sky like a flower, right?" she asks as she looks back at him.

"I guess, but then you'd have a really bad burn on your hand," Drew says.

"Probably, but I guess the only thing closest to touching the sun is our light," she implies The Traveler.

"Maybe you're right," he looks down at where her ass is sitting on his crotch, his limp woody starting to swell, "Um, can I at least move a little bit, my legs are starting to go to sleep," he pleads.

"I thought Titans didn't admit their pain until they really needed help?" she asks. He feels her move a little and it drives his senses crazy. At that moment, he was glad he had his helmet to hide his face from her view so she couldn't see his hot red cheeks, "Hmm?" she asks again.

Realizing she was expecting an answer, he quickly tries to change the subject until his ghost appears, "Drew, I believe you- oh, I wasn't aware you were in here too. And why are you in here, if I may ask?"

"My ship wasn't fit to launch today, I just received word from the shipmaster. So I thought maybe Drew would give me a ride," she explains without looking back at him.

"Oh, I see. But, couldn't you two have taken a gunship inst-"

"Activating Jump Drive," she cuts him off quickly as she pushes the throttle forward and the ship rockets at top speed.

The sudden rumble of the jump throws Drew's Ghost off guard and flies into the wall behind them, "Ouch," he says as he floats back up over Drew's shoulder.

"Sorry about that. Sasha can you give me the coordinates of the location?" she calls to her ghost.

"Yes, Alice, transferring coordinates to nav," the white and pink ghost appears out of nowhere. A small blue beam shoots out from its eye and into the Navigation system, "Coordinates transferred."

"Thanks, Sasha," Alice says. The ghost does a small nod and disappears in a blue mist. The ship dives down into the atmosphere, leveling off as it descends through the clouds slowly, "How about that, space really does make travel easy," Alice says.

"Approaching the old city of New York; New York City… or what's left of it," the ship descends below the clouds to the sight of old, rusted, crumbled buildings. Rusted cars lay on what would be considered curbs for to park. The skyscrapers that once stood tall now stand half the size they originally were. The Empire states half lying on top of other buildings, trees and vines can be seen growing out of the buildings and intertwining with what used to be Humanity's greatest success.

"Kind of sad to see what used to be great now burned down to something not worth seeing," Alice states sorrowfully.

Drew takes the distraction and looks at the screen; the rusted buildings giving a gruesome scene of a post-apocalyptic world, "Yeah, all this for nothing. Only to be destroyed by the Fallen," he agrees.

"I believe we are nearing the location, Alice. However, we must land a few blocks away from the building, I detect a nearby battle between Fallen forces and Cabal. We don't want to be shot out of the sky now do we?" the feminine robotic voice sounds off.

"How far?" Alice asks.

"Not too far, I believe. Taking control," the ship changes course and flies in a direction in between two still standing buildings, probably apartments. The ship hovers just a few feet over the grass-covered street.

"Ok Sasha, drop us down," Alice orders.

Drew and Alice are enveloped in pure light and teleport down below the Jumpship. Drew unclips his Assault Rifle and pulls back the action, loading the first bullet in, "I'm ready when you are," he tells her.

Alice takes her Scout Rifle from her back and pulls back the action, "Oh I'm ready, are you?" she shoots a funny smirk at him and sprints toward the location.

"Hey, wait up!" Drew yells as he runs after her, though still cautious of their surroundings.

 **Keep' er goin -**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After trailing after Alice for a few minutes, he, at some point, lost her on the last corner. Now, he had no idea where she was and what he was supposed to do. He couldn't yell for her; the battle was still going on and he didn't want to attract any attention.

"Hey, buddy, can you get a link with Alice?" he asks his ghost.

"Hard to do that without any satellites over our heads. I'll try and create a local channel but it won't be secured. Anyone can hear us if they're listening on the radio," he warns.

"Then let's not do that just yet. Let's head toward the location before it gets late," Drew says, pointing his rifle in front of him.

He runs up to a corner and leans against the very edge, ready to shoot anything that isn't Human, Exo, or Awoken. He moves to lift his rifle but suddenly an alien arm stops his gun and yanks it from his hand. Before he could react, he is met with a fist to his stomach, winding him and causing him to collapse, "Ugh! *cough* damn," Drew looks up to see a Fallen Captain standing tall over him, "Oh come on," the Titan rolls to the side quickly before it could take another swing at him, the fist smashes into the wall and remains jammed.

Drew takes out his shotgun and blasts away the Captain's shield in a single shell. Before he could reload, the Captain reaches for something behind and tosses it like a tomahawk at him with precise aiming, hitting and knocking Drew's shotgun out of his hand, "Damn," he scurries for the weapon but is hit on his side by the Captain's large foot and flung into a rusted car, bending its frame with his armored figure, his helmet flying off as he lands,"*groan* that's gonna leave a mark," he manages to lift his head up but then feels a forced weight on his chest, a sharp pain rising in his back. The Captain's foot was pressing down on him and this time he had something in his hand. One long sharp sword, "Fuck," is all he could manage to say.

The Captain gives an evil cackle and lifts the sword in the air, aiming for his neck.

BLAM

The Captain's head suddenly blows up and a gust of black smoke escapes from the base of the neck. The lifeless body falls to its knees and the flops on its back, the hissing of the Ether flowing from its body. Drew lifts his head to see Alice behind the Fallen Captain, her Hand Cannon still smoking, "I can't even mess around with you without risking your life," she walks on the corpse and leans down to him, "You okay, Drew?" she asks with actual concern to her voice. She gently wraps her arm around his and pulls him up.

"I can't believe I was put down by a foot. Don't tell the others please, that wouldn't look good for me," he groans with a pained smile.

Alice giggles again and shakes her head, "Of course not, I couldn't do that to you," she tells him as she slings his arm around her neck. Her voice marking something but he couldn't put his tongue on it. This whole day she had been speaking normally but now that he thought about it more he felt as though everything she might've said had a hidden meaning to it.

"Argh!" he yelps, a sharp pain shooting up into his back. He stumbles and reaches for his back, trying to find the source.

"You okay, Drew?" Alice asks now a bit scared.

"Hold on…" he feels something poking out from the unarmored part of his suit. Feeling a bit further he realizes it must be a rusted metal shard from the car.

"Close your eyes… this might look nasty," he warns her.

"What are you-"

"GAH! FFFUCK!" he pulls out the shard and collapses to his knees. He grits his teeth to bear the pain but it only brings him down.

"Drew, what did-" she sees his hand raise up and unfold, the shard soaked in his blood, "Oh god… we need to get to cover quick. Come on, get up Drew," she struggles to hold him up but Drew manages to get them at a normal walking/limping pace.

"This wasn't supposed to be like this," Alice mutters to herself.

"You had this planned?" Drew asks through gritted teeth.

Alice doesn't respond immediately like he thought she would which speaks a lot about his assumptions, "Not exactly. That doesn't matter right now, let's get in the building," she changes the subject and guides him into the designated building.

The inside appears to be some sort of old store but with all the vegetation consuming everything and degrading it to the point where you couldn't even tell what it could be, you wouldn't even know it was a store, "What is this place?" Drew asks as Alice lets him sit down on the mound of dirt on the side.

"Hold it right there," she tells him. Alice runs to the entrance and finds a large wooden door still attached to the door frame. She tries to close it but the joints made it hard to move it, the rust had heavily degraded its ability to swing smoothly, "Come on… you… worthless… piece… of… shit!" finally the door creaks loudly and swings into the door frame, creating a loud slam as it closes.

*THOOM*

The echoes bounce across the walls. Alice's ghost appears and flashes its flashlight function. Alice breathes a sigh of relief, which is a strange function for EXO's. But no one's questioning their function, not even the EXO's themselves understand their body's functions fully, "We should be good for now. Drew?" she looks at him and notices his eyes starting to droop, "Drew?" panic starts to fill her voice. She quickly crouches down to him and moves his right arm, "Here, let me look at it," she asks him but he moves it back in place.

"No… wait… let me move by myself… Mmh," he brings his arm back down and attempts to lie on his side.

Once on his side, Alice examines the wound only to find a deep cut oozing dark red and staining his white armor, "Oh no," she whispers. She reaches for the wound but then Drew yelps in pain again, bringing her hand back.

"Please… I'd rather you not touch it," Drew tells her, his breathing heavy and shallow.

Alice looks at her hands and notices the shininess of his blood on it. Her mind is fascinated by the sight of blood, her body never needed it which was a Pro when being a non-organic. But then you would never know if you were actually dying. Sasha bumps her face, getting Alice's attention, "We don't have anything to stitch it up, Alice. I suggest applying manual pressure to the wound," Sasha suggests.

"But I don't have anything to- wait!" Alice's glowing eyes widen. She takes off her hood and rips a few pieces off from it, trying to make it thinner for it to really fit over the wound. She ties a small knot in the middle and then wraps the ripped clothing to it. Alice looks around for something to use as paste but can't find anything in the darkness, "Sasha, flash your light over there," she tells her. Sasha turns to the direction and finds a tree trunk bleeding a clear liquid, "Bingo," she reaches over for the fresh liquid, recognizing it as tree sap, and takes it to the bandage. Applying the sap to the pieces of cloth and then wrapping it around the knot. She then places the knot over the wound, "This might hurt," she warns him. But he makes no response whatsoever. This catches her off guard and she leans over him, scared to ask him and receive no response, "Drew?" she places a hand on his shoulder and shakes him a little.

No response.

"Drew, please answer me, Drew!" panic shows in her voice and she crawls over to his side. His eyes are closed and his head is limp, "Drew NO!" she nearly shouts for him.

"His vitals are dropping, I'm trying to get his suit to keep him alive but I can only do so much for deep cuts like this," Drew's ghost appears.

"Damn, I knew this was a serious risk. Why did I bring him without carrying any medical supplies?" she stands up and paces around the room, her hands on her head, "It wasn't supposed to be like this," she whispers.

Drew's ghost catches her sentence and turns to her, "What do you mean 'it wasn't supposed to be like this'? Did you mean to bring him here?" he asks in a serious tone.

Alice doesn't respond. Sasha looks at her then at Drew's ghost, "She did, but for a special reason," she explains to him.

Drew's ghost is taken a bit back by this but continues to pursue the subject, "What is this special reason? Why did you bring him all the way here?" he asks.

Alice turns to him and walks over to Drew's body, kneeling down to him and then grabbing the bandage she crafted, "Because…" she brings the opposite end under Drew and then square knots it with the other end, tightening the knot around the wound to stop the bleeding… She breathes a sigh and looks at his ghost, "I wanted to tell him how I really feel," she tells him.

The Ghost swivels its figure in an angle that would only be considered to be a puzzled look, "Wait, you mean you…" he looks at his unconscious Guardian and then back at the EXO, "Are you serious?" he asks in astonishment. Alice looks away slightly from the ghost in embarrassment, "B-but ho-"

*bonk*

"Ow," the ghost cries as Sasha knocks his frame hard with hers.

"Don't make fun of how she feels. Alice has these feelings for him so let it be," Sasha defends Alice.

"I didn't mean anything by it, really. I just didn't know an EXO would actually fall for a Human," he tries to defend himself.

"Who says I'm not Human inside?" Alice asks him.

"Hey, I did not say that."

"But you were implying."

The Ghost looks back at Sasha and then at Alice, "Hey, I'm a ghost, I wouldn't have these types of feelings anyway. I don't know anything about these types of things. Sasha obviously understands it but I don't," the Ghost turns to Drew and then back at Alice, "I'm not saying you shouldn't pursue your feelings, but if you really feel this way for him then go for it. I'm not against it," he tells her. Alice looks at him and gives a thankful smile, "Now, let's get him somewhere safer than here," he suggests.

"Right, let me pick him up," she slings his arm around her neck and manages to drag him up a small flight of stairs.

Drew would occasionally give a few murmurs here and there which gave relief to Alice that he was still alive.

" _At least there's still a chance,"_ she tells herself. Looking at Drew's face, she feels a smile grow on her face. She didn't know how to explain it to him or how to start off the conversation. At some point, it was going to happen. And it was going to happen soon.

[

"Oh..." Drew groans tiringly as he wakes up from his blackout. His mouth felt dry as he tried to speak, he must've been out for a while, "*cough* grrh," a sharp pain shoots through him and he clutches his back. He feels his hands touching something soft and hard. Realizing his armor was off, he jerks up from his lying down only to grit his teeth in pain with the sudden movement, "GRRR!" he falls back down on the bed and clutches the bandaged spot. Wait, bed?

He looks around him and finds he's in a room of some sort, the ceiling was caved into the room and he could see the blood red sky above him. It was becoming noon. If he remembered correctly, it was still midday when they arrived.

Slowly, he raised himself up with his arms. Swinging his legs over the bed he felt his feet step on something pointy. Though the bed was comfy, the floor was littered with metal and shards of glass, some pieces of unburnt carpet were still there but they seemed to be wet, "Well, ain't this homey?" he asks himself. He notices his boots stacked on top of his overalls and his armor stacked to the side. Slipping on his boots, he hears a nearby conversation going on, but it sounds too far away for him to hear. It seemed as though they were in some sort of apartment complex. Alice must have brought him inside here when he was out.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright, Drew," Drew's Ghost materializes in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm… doing fine, I guess. How long was I out?" Drew asks.

"Only for a few hours. Not too long but long enough to worry us all."

"Oh, sorry," Drew looks at his shirtless thorax, touching the bandage wrapped around his midsection, "When did you get this? I thought we didn't bring a First-aid with us," Drew asks.

"Alice made a few risky trips to your Jumpship. Sasha tells me that she had to fight through a few platoons of Fallen and Cabal. One of them involving a Fallen tank," he explains.

Drew looks at his Ghost with a puzzled look on him, "She what? Why would she do that? *groan*… Going against so many at once?" he could barely ask a question as the pain kept coursing through his body.

"Well, she's your friend. Friends help each other out. But I believe she meant to be more than your friend," the Ghost tells him.

Drew's brows furrow as he hears the words, "What do you mean?"

"You should go find out for yourself, but be careful. She's kind of on edge at the moment," he warns him as he disappears in a blue mist.

"On edge?"

"She went through a lot to get the meds from your ship. She also crafted a crutch from a few branches for you if you ever woke up. It's by the door," he tells him.

Drew looks at the doorway and sees the crutch lying next to it, "Oh," he stands up shakily and grabs the crutch before he could stumble and fall, "Where are we?" he asks.

"In an apartment building, we're in the intended location Alice mentioned. I'll guide you through it. We're currently in a what she says is a studio where some groups who played music recorded it. Just follow the highlighted route," the Ghost tells him. A small glowing trail shows in front of him and leads to the right of the hallway.

Drew follows the trail, going through a few hallways with a few doors on the side leading into other rooms. His boot causes a few crackles as he steps on the broken floor tiles. Drew passes by a door leading into a recording studio, the same thing he and Alice used to record their own albums. The thought then brings him back to Alice and what his Ghost said about her being more than friends with him. Did he really reveal to him her feelings toward him? There was only one way to find out and that was to ask her himself.

The Trail ends at another room. He walks to see a large gaping opening showing the sunset in the distance. And at the edge, sitting on a box was Alice, she only had a sleeveless skintight black shirt on her with the exception of her Guardian gear still on her legs. They looked as though they had received quite a beating as there were massive burns on it and a few holes that burnt right down to her leg, exposing the white EXO skin. She was busy looking at the sunset and she still had not noticed him yet.

If there was anything he had learned during his new life it's that he knew never to speak up suddenly behind a Guardian. Instead, he let out a light sigh, "Alice?" he spoke softly.

Alice's head turns to him and she gasps when she sees him standing in the doorway, "Drew, you're okay!" she gets up from the box and runs over to him and stops just in front of him, "You should've waited a bit longer," she told him as she checked his bandage.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but get up from doing nothing for so long. You got anything to drink?" he asks as he strokes his neck with his fingers.

"Yes, I made some for you if you ever woke up. I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you," she says as she helps him walk over to a chair near the edge of the opening in the building, "Let me get it for you," she tells him, walking over to a counter behind her. She takes the steaming cup from the miniature fireplace she made, "Here, take it," she hands him the cup.

Drew takes it and takes an uneasy sip from it, careful with the steaming hot flavored water, "What is this?" he asks curiously.

"It's tea. I… found it in your Jumpship," she tells him, pausing mid-sentence.

"Ah," he takes another sip and looks out the opening, realizing they were high up above ground, "Um, how did we get up here?" he asks.

"It was a long haul to drag you up here, I don't know what you're actually made of but you weighed like a bag of cement," she jokes. Drew smiles faintly and looks down at her legs.

"Alice… what happened while I was out?" he asks, looking at the nasty burn on her right leg.

Immediately she covers it and looks away from him, "Don't worry about me… I'll be fine. I'm just focused on taking care of you right now," she tells him sincerely, her eyes not formerly meeting up with his.

"What are you talking about? You need help as well, that burn is definitely going to be a bother. Where's the first-aid, I know you brought it with you that's how you bandaged me up," he asks with seriousness. But his words seem to have had an effect on her as she looks more saddened than relieved.

"I had to use most of it on you, your bandage is going to need changing so I'm saving what's left for you. I can manage without aid, really," she reassures him as she tries to get back up but releases a heavy grunt as she clutches her fist. Walking over to the counter she leans forward and supports herself with her own arms.

"No, you need it more than I do. The medical field dressing should be able to cover your wound," he tells her, looking around for the kit he spots it nearby and gets up to grab and takes it to her, placing it on the counter and opening it.

"No, I don't need it. I'm fine," she responds a bit coldly but Drew doesn't back away.

"No, I'll look after my own friends and I can't stand to see you limping around helplessly. So just-"

"No!" she shouts. Silence fills the room immediately. Alice covers her mouth and looks at Drew, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you," she apologizes quickly.

Drew takes the field dressing and puts it back down in the kit. Alice looks away from him with crossed arms, embarrassed and guilty for yelling at him like that. Drew places a hand on her shoulder, he feels her go rigid but then relaxes, "It's… okay. I pushed too hard on you. It's my fault, I shouldn't have done that," he apologizes.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just… on edge. I just can't get my mind off…" she trails off.

"Off what? What's wrong?" he asks but then stops himself before he asks more questions. Alice doesn't look at him and remains cross-armed staring down at her feet away from him. Drew wants to find out what it was that was bothering her but he couldn't just force her to say it. Different approaches fly through his head but neither seems to have the best outcome. But then one thought comes to mind, a risky approach he could take but he might be wrong if he took it. Everything Alice did and acted around him were clues, he felt, for something he knew was there but he couldn't be too sure. Could his Ghost be right, that Alice did want to be more than friends with him? There was only one approach he could take. Slowly, he places his crutch on the side and steps toward her.

Alice gasps as she feels his arms envelope her body. Her breathing is at a fast pace but slows down as she feels comfort in his embrace, "W-what are you doing?" she asks unafraid. She could feel his hands touch hers and then move down to touch her sides. Gently and smoothly moving down to her pants.

"I think I know why you were acting so weird around me," he whispers as his head leans down to rest on her shoulder. Her breathing quickening with every move he made.

"You do?" she asks, a bit of excitement in her voice. His fingers trailing closer down to the button on her pants.

"Mhmm," before his hands reach under they then grab the end of her shirt.

Alice knows what he wants so she lifts grabs her shirt and lifts it up, exposing her white belly to the air, "You do know," she leans back against his chest into his warmth and snuggles up against him, "Hah… that feels good," she moans lightly as his hands move up from her hips and stroke her sides.

Drew's assumptions are proven correct as she proceeds to take off her entire shirt, revealing her round voluptuous blue breasts. He couldn't take his gaze off them as soon as they flopped out, how they rose up and down as she breathed, her blue nipples swaying with her breasts each way they moved, "Christ…" is all Drew could say.

Alice smiles in amusement at his response, "They're here for you, Drew. Especially for you," she tells him under a hot breath. She reaches behind her with an arm and brings his face to hers, "I meant to say something to you," she says whispers.

"What is that?"

Her lips meet his in a hot passionate kiss. Her lips were nothing like he originally thought, initially thinking they were cold and hard but they were somehow warm and soft. Separating, she gives him a seductive smile, "I had feelings for you ever since we first met," she kisses him again this time more intensely.

"You love me?" he asks, very confident in her answer.

"Yes, I love you, Drew," she tells him.

Happy with her answer, he brings his hands up to her breasts, gently massaging them as he peppers her neck with kisses. She moans in response and grabs his hands to keep up the treatment on her supple orbs, "Ohh yes, please… that feels wonderful. Hah… don't stop," she pleads under her breath. Drew doesn't hesitate and he cups her breasts, lifting them up and bringing them up close to his face as he leans in, "What are you doing?" she asks curiously as to what he's going to do.

"You'll see," he leans in, lifting up her right breast and enveloping his lips around her blue nipple.

"*gasp*" she gasps in surprise but as he continues to suckle it, her breathing turns into moans as his tongue licks her sensitive tip.

Surprisingly, Drew tastes something familiar as he suckles her beast, "I have to say you taste good, Alice," he says but is muffled a little as he sucks on her more.

"Must be… the bio… milk I'm secreting."

Drew's eyes widen in astonishment, "Wait, your kind can do that?" he asks a bit shocked by the fact that female EXO's could do this.

"I guess back then before the collapse we were meant to be nurses for newborn Human babies if the mother could not support it," she hypothesizes.

Drew nods in agreement, "That may be true… but I'm not complaining," she squeezes her nipple causing her to moan in pleasure. Some white substance secrets from the tip as he squeezes it and immediately laps it up. Alice watches as he sucks up and swallows her milk, finding it a sight to see him take in what is her. He gulps the last bit he could suckle out of her and looks at her with greedy, "I think I want to go farther with you," he tells her.

Alice smiles and looks at him with the same eyes, "I think so too," she turns around and kisses him as she unbuttons her pants, slipping off her boots as she does this while also helping him unbutton his pants as well, "Come on Titan, show me your wild side," she pleads as she kisses him with a rivaled passion.

She manages to slip off her boots as he yanks down her pants, revealing uncovered thighs finally to him, "God you look good," he says as he kisses her again. His hands trail down and grope her smooth ass cheeks, how much he longed to feel them in his hands.

"Oh, you've been anxious, haven't you?" she asks teasingly. Drew doesn't respond but could only look down at her sexy figure, regardless if she was non-organic, he knew she was the one he fell for. The Same goes for Alice. She felt complete joy when he made the first step, all those clues she gave him, she knew he would figure it out eventually. It took nearly 2 years but she was so relieved he made it to the next step. He made it to her, "I've been waiting for you to figure it out. I'm glad you did," she kisses his chin.

Drew smiles at this and moves his hands down farther toward her nether region. Alice gasps as she feels his warm hands trace over her sex, "I think you made it to third base," she tells him. His touch excites her even more so she pulls down his pants to expose his hard wood to her, "Wow," she says plainly.

"What?" he asks, afraid she might think of it weirdly.

Alice doesn't look away from it, but her hands instinctively wrap around it, gently stroking his shaft and causing him to moan. She strokes a little harder, his hips buckle as she stimulates his hard rod, a smile growing on her face as she pleases him, "You like that? How I stroke your cock?" she asks lustfully. He gives a grunt in response as she uses the palm of her hand this time, "Then how about we get straight to it," she pushes him down on a couch he hadn't even noticed before.

As he looks up, he sees her shining white figure approach him, her body driving him crazy. Alice could see his dick twitch with anticipation, its size driving her mad as well, she wanted it inside her so bad. She climbs over him and places her hands on his chest, keeping him down, "Just sit back relax and let me do the work," she tells him with a seductive smile. Drew doesn't protest but lets her have her way with him. With one hand, she takes hold of his cock, giving it a teasing stroke. Drew could only watch her hands jerk him off and her breasts sway with each slight movement she made.

"Oh Alice, you have no idea how good that feels," he moans to her. Somehow, her hands felt so warm and smooth to him.

Alice smiles seductively and lines his dick with her sex, "I bet it does," she rubs the tip of his cock against her clit, her juices lubricating his tip for penetration. With the anticipation mounting, she couldn't hold herself to tease him any longer as she drops her ass on him and skewers herself on his dick, "Gah! Fuck!"

Drew moans in pleasure as her vaginal walls embrace him in a heavenly warmth, his dick reaching deep into her love tunnel, "It's… so warm," he says moans.

"So… deep…" she places a hand on her belly, closing her eyes she takes a moment to gather herself, "You're bigger than I thought…" she tells him as she lifts her ass up, causing her to moan loudly and making Drew's eyes roll back in utter pleasure.

Dropping herself down again, his dick slides in smoothly with the easy lube her vagina had already produced. Her walls squeeze him in every angle imaginable as she moves her butt continuously up and down, milking his cock for everything its worth. Her vaginal grip having a good hold on him, preventing his cock from slipping out of her easily only to bring it back in as deep as her canal would allow it.

"Oh, my… god! Your dick feels so great! ~Hah, I want more of it," she says as she continues to bounce up and down, her massive tits bouncing with her body. Drew massages her breasts as she continues to fuck him, pinching her nipples and forcing her milk to flow out and drip down her body, "Oh yes, that feels good, Drew. Keep doing that, please," she pleads for him, bringing her own hand to hold his.

All Drew could do was lift his hips up as she came down, with their synchronized movement sending waves of pleasure through each other. Already, Drew could feel the tightness in his stomach with each thrust he made into her. It was starting to become unbearable with the feeling bubbling within him, he wanted to fuck her silly but he couldn't just force himself to do that. Alice's hips were slamming down onto Drew's cock hard, her walls gripping him tightly and massaging his member in ways organics could never do. With each thrust, her pussy suckled at his dick, bringing it farther and deeper into her depths, "Nyah! I can… feel it," she whispers under labored breath. Gyrating her hips, she drives him crazy with so much stimulation that he loses control and grips her hips roughly, slamming her down hard and thrusting past her cervix and stubbornly bumping into her womb, "GAH, FUCK!" she cries out. A sliver of Pre-cum shooting out and coating her insides partially.

Drew was in utter bliss as the tightness in her was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life since his resurrection. Her pussy continued to contract around his dick, prompting him to cum inside her, "I'm… gonna cum," he warns her as his crotch begins to tighten.

"Hold on ~Hah, wait for me," she pleads with half closed eyes as she speeds up her momentum to help reach her orgasm.

But the extra stimulation proves to be too much for Drew as he grunts wildly, his dick begins to twitch rapidly, "I can't… hold it!" he grunts loudly and soon animalistic instinct takes over and he gets up from the couch, surprising Alice and pinning her down on the couch as he pounds into her to the hilt with each powerful thrust, wanting to give her his all in this, "Fuck… I'm…"

"G-go… ahead," Alice tells him, defeated.

With one last thrust, he slams back in, hitting her womb hard, causing her to squeal in delight, his cock pulsating hard as his seed gushes out and quickly fills the little EXO girl's womb with hot baby batter. The amount he was pumping into her was enough to cause her belly to distend, stretching her already battered womb to accommodate the extra load of hot spunk, "B-by the… T-traveler… it's so m-much… s-so h-hot…" Alice hugs his neck as he rides out his extended orgasm. Already, the immense load starts gushing out from her overflowing pussy onto the floor, creating a small white puddle of cum. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Titan's muscles relax and he takes a deep breath, his ears ringing due to the intensity of his orgasm.

"Sorry, Alice *huff* you just felt so good," he sadly apologizes.

"It's… okay Drew, I wanted to please you the best way I could," she looks down at her swollen belly, looking back up at him with a genuine smile, "And it looks like I did," she says sweetly, placing a hand on her swollen belly, some cum gushing out as she presses down.

"I just wish I could've done the same for you," the drained Titan says sadly. He feels an odd sensation in his crotch and he looks down to see his cock already rock hard.

Alice catches his eye and sees what he's seeing, instantly smiling and looking up at him, "Maybe you can," she says with a hopeful tone. She pulls out his hard cock and gives a few good teasing pumps, causing him to arch his head back in pleasure. Drew gets an idea and he looks at her with a devious smile, "What?" she asks, a bit unsure as to what he intends to do next. He surprises her by flipping her over and onto her belly, getting her on all fours, some cum flowing out as her belly presses against the floor, "~Ah, w-what are you- Eep!" she quickly goes silent as she feels something prodding her asshole. A part of her is unsure as to whether it's a good idea but the bad girl side of her wants it inside her badly. She looks behind her to see his hands hook around her legs, ready to bring her ass toward his tip. Having no choice, she looks at him with lustful eyes and nods for him to go, "Do it… I want it all up in my ass, everything you can give me… I want your hot spunk to fill me up again… all the way," she tells him, leaning her ass back against his dick out of eagerness. Drew doesn't need to be told twice as in one thrust he sinks his dick in all the way to the hilt into her tight hot embrace. Alice cries out in pain but at the same time, she feels pleasure in it.

"Are you alright? Did I go too hard?" Drew asks, worried he might've hurt her.

But Alice looks behind her and gives him another lustful look, "Fuck me harder!" she tells him.

The Titan nods and pulls out to the tip, her tight asshole gripping him tightly and squeezing him. He sinks back in and the two cry out in utter pleasure as her asshole is spread by his thick cock, and him, her tight asshole convulsing rhythmically around his cock, milking it for all its worth. As he pulls out, he could feel her tight sphincter trying to pull him back in and he replies by thrusting back in all the way to the hilt, diving nearly all the way to her very core, "By the Traveler, it's so far inside me… fuck! It's so huge!" Alice breathes heavily as she could feel his cock stretching her tight asshole to its maximum capacity.

"Sorry," Drew apologizes as he continues to thrust into her asshole.

"D-don't be ~Ah, It feels so ~Ngh- good in there. K-keep going, I f-feel something c-coming," she tells him as her breathing becomes labored.

"Are you cumming?" he asks as he thrusts harder and faster into her.

She gives a tiny cry of pleasure before arching her head up in pleasure, "Y-yes… faster!" she tells him as she pushes back against him to increase the pleasure. Drew moans again as her tight canal convulses rapidly on him, the intense heat driving him wild and with each thrust prompting him to unload his life-giving seed.

"Fuck, your asshole is so tight… so hot ~Ngh!" he slams his hips against her harder, her ass cheeks jiggling with each smack.

"I'm glad it ~Oh, feels good for you… I-I…" she trails off as her head drops down in between her arms.

"What?" he asks, curious.

"I-I'm… ~Hah…" she trails off again as her fists clench tightly. Drew feels his orgasm approaching and he thrusts harder into her, Alice cries out in pure pleasure as he sinks himself deeper into her, "I-It's…" she then loses her breathing and her back arches suddenly, "I'm cumming!" she cries out loudly.

Her asshole clamps down on his cock, teetering Drew over the edge, "Fuck, here it comes!" he thrusts one last time into her and gives her his very all in this one. His cock erupts inside her, filling her tight passage, coloring it in white and quickly exceeding its capacity. Spurts of cum shoot out from their joined spot as he empties himself into her even more. Alice gives a silent scream of pleasure as her orgasm wreaks havoc on her mind. Her long-awaited moment with her long-time crush had arrived… and it was even better than she could have ever imagined.

To Drew's surprise, his cock continues twitching and pumping hot spunk into Alice's asshole, "Fuck… it's still going… I got to put it somewhere…" he gets a wild idea but doesn't think of it much as he pulls out.

Alice recovers enough to notice the absence of Drew's dick in her ass, "What are you- ~Oh!" she feels herself overcome in warmth as Drew cums over her round white ass cheeks.

"I have to put it somewhere," he looks down at Alice's overflooded blue pussy and goes for it, sinking back in thrusting hard into her battered womb again.

"~Ah, FUCK! What are you doing? I can't hold much anymore!" she tells him but the overstimulation kills her opinion and she cries in pleasure instead. Her womb becomes overflooded again and her belly swells more to accommodate the extra load, "*groan* I can't take… much more… of your cum, Drew," she tries to tell him but he keeps thrusting in, even more, filling her again to the brim, his hot spunk shooting out in streams from their conjoined points.

"This is all I've got… NGH!" finally, with one final thrust, he unloads everything his balls could offer her. Instinctively, he reaches under her and grasps her swaying titties, squeezing them hard, her milk squirting out in a steady stream, driving Alice insane with pleasure.

Alice cries in orgasm as she feels another huge load enter her, a large glob of hot cum drooling out in a waterfall from her pussy as Drew empties his last into her. After his ordeal, Drew's muscles take its toll on him as he finds it hard to move freely. He collapses over Alice and then onto the floor, wrapping his arms around her swollen white belly and pushing it down. Alice moans in pleasure as she feels his hot sticky seed drooling out of her pussy, onto her legs, and on the floor, creating a pool of cum under her, "You don't need all of that," he tells her with a kiss to her lips.

She giggles and holds his hands from pressing down further, "I don't know, I kind of like the warmth. It feels good," she returns the kiss with a rivaled passion, reaching her hand around his head behind her, she brings him in closer for a more powerful kiss.

As they separate, she looks down at her belly, "You've been pent up, haven't you?" she asks.

A blush appears on Drew as he looks away shyly, "I guess you've been driving me crazy for 3 straight years," he admits to her.

"Well, wasn't the wait worth it?" she asks as she kisses him again.

"Even more," he responds.

He flinches as a delayed spurt of cum surges through his spent cock, still wedged in her warm folds, "Still have a little bit more in ya?"

"I think that's all of it," he admits with a heavy breath.

"I'm glad I got to have it… all of it," she turns her body towards him and wraps her arms around him as he does the same.

"I love you," she says lazily before instantly falling asleep.

Drew smiles warmly as he caresses her soft back. Whoever made the EXO's made sure that they were as close to humans as possible.

He looks up at the sky to see starry night sky shining down upon them. Time had passed very quickly and neither had noticed. For the moment, Drew was happy that he made the right call, he was right to make the first step and uncover her love for him. It was only a matter of time before his head could figure it out. Alice was the very person he was looking for, the one he needed to fill the void of loneliness in his soul since his rebirth in the new world. He'd be proud to call her his wife.

As Alice slept, she could only feel joy and love for her new companion. He was the very person she had been looking for since Sasha had resurrected her. She knew she didn't have what it took to tell him in person that she loved him, she could only give hints of her love for him. Though it was tough to show it, every time she would try something she would get nervous and fall back to her shell. Today surprised her and she was happy he figured her out. She now had someone she could lean on for support. And she would be proud to call him her husband. She would have been proud to bear him a new life as well.

 **OHHH! Hurry, keep 'er goin -**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drew woke up to the sound of birds chirping and whistling, the warmish wind flowing in between his and Alice's bodies. The sun shone down on them in between the holes in the ceiling. He had to lift a hand up to cover his eyes so they didn't irritate him. As he tried to get up, he felt something clinging to him around his neck. It was Alice still sound asleep. With that thought in his heads, he had flashbacks to what happened the day before and he felt his flaccid penis twitch, attempting to get hard, "No, no, I'm already spent," he then noticed a small pool of white under Alice and that triggered even more flashbacks. He shook them off in attempt to avoid getting horny again, he came everything he could into her and he knew he couldn't go again even if he wanted to. He was spent.

Alice moved closer unconsciously against him, probably trying to get warmer. Drew noticed this and he decided to do her a favor by picking her up and taking her to the couch, laying her down and getting some wet wipes from the First aid kit to clean up the dried cum over her ass cheeks and back. Looking down at her now, he notices her belly was much smaller now and he looks back at the puddle of white where she was; it was all there and most of it was already dried up. He took some wipes from the Kit and cleaned the excess from her pussy lips and threw them out the opening in the wall leading out.

"Where are my pants?" he asks himself. He finds them lying down next to the couch and he slips them on. Drew grabs the Heat trapper blanket from the Kit and lies it over Alice's body. She reluctantly snuggles into it and mumbles something he couldn't quite hear well, "I'll be back, Alice," he leans down and gives her a small kiss on her cheek. She smiles cutely but doesn't wake up.

As he walks out of the room and into the hallway he calls for his ghost, "Hey, you there, buddy?" he asks.

"*yawn* yes I'm here Guardian," he materializes in front of him.

"You were sleeping?" he asks.

"Well, we have to recharge our batteries as well. We Ghosts may be robots but we live like you organics," he explains.

"Hmm, interesting. Anyway, what time is it?" Drew asks curiously.

"About 12:26 in the morning," the Ghost answers.

"Huh, 12:26, eh?" Drew walks down the hallway with his Ghost trailing next to his head. He passes the door leading into the radio room and this time he decides to look around. There was a booth were the hosts spoke into the microphone and talked all kinds of things, often playing music after every conversation, "Music… hey, buddy," he calls him.

"Yeah?"

"See if you can find anything like a computer or mainframe to scan. Maybe we can fish out some old albums from this place," Drew orders.

"I'll see what I can find, Guardian," the little Ghost swoops down under the booth, its eye scanning the old consoles that stored Zettabytes of data thanks to the advancement of technology because of the Traveler. The Ghost scans multiple consoles but finds most of them are broken, "I can't seem to find a single non-derelict computer in here… wait a minute," the Ghost sees something.

"What is it?" Drew asks.

After a quick scan, the Ghost flies up to his face, "I found a working console with Thousands of playlists from the Pre-Collapse era. Perhaps we've stumbled onto the motherload of music material," the Ghost says with some excitement in his tone.

"What is there?" Drew asks, a bit excited.

"Most of them are music created during the Golden Age and a few were made years before the discovery of the Traveler. I think they have a working disc copy lying around here," the Ghost explains.

"Can you trace it?" Drew asks.

"Yup, gimme a sec," the Ghost scans the room entirely and looks at a certain drawer under the booth.

"Is that it?"

"Yep," the Ghost confirms.

Drew walks over to the drawer and pulls it out, there were many clear plastic cases inside but most of them were burned to the point of no use coming from it, "Which one is it?" Drew asks.

"This one," the Ghost shoots a harmless laser at the case, one all the way in the back of the drawer.

Drew pulls it out and dusts off the dust from it. He opens the case and reads the lettering, " _Of Monsters and Men,"_ Drew smiles oddly at this and stands up fully, "Silly name for a band, don't you think?" he asks.

"I guess so. But I suggest listening to it before we judge them completely," the Ghost suggests.

"Play it then," he orders. The Ghost nods and plays the song.

After listening to it, Drew smiles widely and grabs his ghost in his hands, "What are you doing?" the Ghost asks

"I think we've just found our next song," he tells him as he runs through the hallway and into the room with the large opening.

[

Alice wakes up from her deep slumber to an absence of heat. Her arms are empty without Drew and she looks around for him but finds no sign of him anywhere except for the pool of his dried cum on the floor. With one arm she pushes herself up to get a better room of the view, her tits swaying to the side annoyingly with her movements. She pays no mind to them as she sits up, taking off the Thermal Blanket from her she looks down at her swollen belly; it was still big but significantly less than what she had before. She looks down at the couch to find another puddle of cum lying on the polyester couch.

"Gosh… he really made a mess of me, inside and out," she admitted but had no regrets. It was fine with her, to carry his seed but with so much meant she had to get rid of some excess. And by some, she meant a lot. Getting up, she walked over to a spot that had some space to dump the excess spunk. Leaning against the wall she takes a deep breath before pushing down on her belly; Drew's cum begins to seep out in a steady line, Alice moans as the globs of cum stretch her folds to pass through. Soon, her belly was its normal shape once again, there was no more strain on her womb anymore and this gave her great relief, "That's much better," she bends do check herself and it seems as though most of the excess was out now, only the white that coated her insides were still inside her, " _With that much, I don't know how I wouldn't get pregnant,"_ she wondered to herself, but that was a thought best left for another day. Slipping a finger inside herself, she began fingering herself momentarily before pulling it back out to see her finger covered in Drew's life-giving seed, "Yeah, there's still a lot inside there," she tells herself, and that's when Sasha materializes in front of her.

"Hello, Ali- Oh I'm sorry, I caught you at a bad time," she apologizes, looking away.

"It's fine, you didn't know. What time is it, by the way?" Alice asks as she covers her breasts.

"About 12:27 in the morning. I detected Drew's Ghosts activation after slumber so I thought I would wait for a little bit before you woke up," the Ghost explains.

"Sasha it's okay to look at me, I'm an EXO and you're a Ghost, we're not as different as you think," Alice tells her, poking Sasha's little frame.

"I guess you're right, I was just respecting your privacy is all," she turns to look at her fully, "Anyways, we must return. I got a message from Retz's Ghost telling me the band is starting to get a bit agitated without you two to keep the peace," Sasha warns her.

"Fine, we'll go as soon as we can… just let me take a break for the moment," Alice tells her as she half stumbles out of the room.

Sasha notices her walking pattern and something catches her eye from where she just was; a small puddle of white was spreading across the floor from where she was just standing. She looks back Alice and notices some droplets of white dripping from her blue cunt, "Um… Alice?" Sasha asks her as Alice picks up her pants.

"Yeah?"

"Did… you… have sex with Drew?" she asks.

Alice immediately goes rigid once she hears her words. Slowly she stands up straight with her pants in her hands, "Um… what makes you say that?" she asks nervously.

"Well, based on your nudity and that pool of Semen on the ground, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out, really," Sasha explains plainly.

Alice looks behind her at the place she just squatted over, realizing she hadn't covered her tracks anyways from the start, "Well, I can't deny that… and yes, yes I did have sex with him," she admits without fear.

Sasha doesn't respond but she sways left to right quickly, "Really? Well, good for you Alice. It's not very often that EXO's and Humans get together. Well, at least from what I've seen so far. In any case, I'm happy for you… though…" the Ghost trails off as she looks at the two other puddles on the couch and the floor, "Did he put that much in you?" the Ghost asks almost petrified.

"Eheh, um, think you can get Drew on the comm for me?" she asks, trying to change the subject.

"Not at the moment no, there are still too many Fallen and Cabal units scattered around the city. I suggest we make our escape at the top of the building. It will gather attention still but at least we can get out quickly before they can fire a shot," Sasha explains.

"Good, we'll do just that. Let me just put on my gear so we can-" before she can finish, Drew enters the room as she slips on her pants, "Drew? Where were you?" she asks.

"I wanted to explore the building a bit before we leave. Also…" he takes out a plastic case holding a disc inside.

Alice frowns at the strange object and steps toward it, taking it in her hands and examining it, "What is it?" she asks.

Drew smiles and places both hands on her shoulders, "Our next song," he tells her with excitement.

Alice looks at him with a doubtful look but fades as she thinks about it, "Really? Did you really find something in here?" she asks, almost in disbelief.

"Yup, an entire album from a popular band and over one-thousand zettabytes worth of radio broadcasts holding a crap ton of music from Pre-Collapse era. We have enough music to recreate and play for everyone to hear for years to come. Including the Christmas performance we have scheduled in two days," he tells her. Alice is stunned by this and without warning locks her lips with his in pure joy.

After a long embrace, they separate and look at each other while breathing heavily, "*huff* then we have what we *huff* need to play at the concert. This should be really interesting," she says excitedly.

"Then hurry on home, we don't want to waste any more time here. I feel the Fallen might be around the corner somewhere," Drew says as he puts the case in his back pocket.

Alice giggles and nuzzles his neck, "I'm with you. And, uh, also…" she looks at her Ghost Sasha who is still floating just behind her.

"What?" she asks.

Drew looks at her with a puzzled look, "What, what about her?" he asks.

She leans up to his ear and whispers, "She knows about us," she tells him.

Drew goes stiff as he hears this and he looks behind her toward Sasha, "Yes, Drew, I know. Even your Ghost knows as well," she reveals to him.

"Wait, what? You knew?" he asks, summoning his Ghost.

The Ghost materializes in his hand, "In a way, I did, yes. We Ghosts are very aware of your bodies functions and vitals so it was very obvious you two were engaged very… intimately," the Ghost explains a bit guiltily.

"Now I feel as though we've been stalked last night. That's not cool."

"I wasn't lying when I said I was sleeping, I just had a review when I woke up and then I instantly knew what you two did overnight. Also, you really are good at leaving your mark," he implies the obvious evidence in the room.

"I think we've already established that. Can we just change the subject?" Alice asks awkwardly.

"Yeah, and think about the new material we've acquired," Drew waves the disc in the air.

"We only have a few days before we have to perform so I suggest we get out of here as soon as possible," Sasha states, projecting a holographic calendar.

"She's right, we need to leave now, we don't have much time to rehearse," Alice walks over to the 'clean' side of the couch and picks up her shirt, slipping it on she grabs her Guardian jacket and zips it up and then attaching her breastplate to it. Before she can put on her boots, she looks behind her towards Drew and smiles, "Take a girl for a ride?" she asks cutely.

Drew smiles and looks at his Ghost to which he nods in agreement.

"Anytime."

2 days later…

"Okay guys, I wanna see your best out there. Just like we've practiced; we've come a long way and we don't want to let them down," Drew states to the crew, including everyone who is assigned as the Stage Crew to help monitor the lights and speakers.

Alice places a hand on his shoulder and walks up next to him, "That's right, one last push for the Concert of the year. We promised them something great this year…" she pauses and looks at everyone; Retz, Johnny, Ren, and the stage crew as well, giving them all a confident smile, "then that's what we'll give them," she finishes as takes her place next to Drew.

Johnny steps up and puts a fist in the middle of the group, "GUARDIANS ON THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

"GUARDIANS!" everyone cheers in unison. Immediately, everyone disperses and run to their designated positions, preparing to the light the stage like never before. It was an ambitious project but they managed to set everything up in time.

"Hopefully, everything goes according to plan," Drew says as he watches the band get behind their instruments.

"Everything will be alright, just' don't think about what they're doing. You just keep your eyes on me," she tells him with a peck on the lips, "Come on, they're not gonna wait all night for us," she tells him as she gets just behind the curtains.

Drew smiles and gets in position next to her, "Five seconds!" the stage manager calls them on the comms.

"Gotcha," Alice acknowledges and looks over at Drew, noticing he's already looking at her, "What?" she asks.

"You look good in that new hood, makes you look more like a Guardian," Drew compliments.

"What made you think I didn't look like one in the first place?" she asks with a half-smile.

"I never said that. You just look beautiful is all," Drew tells her. Alice smiles and looks away, he could tell if she could, she was blushing behind her hood.

"Thanks," she looks back as they both grab their microphones. And with that the lights dim and the curtains lift.

The crowd cheers wildly as the excitement pours out. Immediately, the band starts to play.

[Begin _Of Monsters And Men- Little talks-] Just listen to the song and use your imagination for this part._

*instrumental*

"HEY!"

*instrumental*

"HEY!"

*instrumental*

"HEY!"

Alice: I don't like walking around this old and empty house

Drew: So, hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear

Alice: The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake

Drew: It's the house telling you to close your eyes

Alice: Some days I can't even trust myself

Drew: It's killing me to see you this way

Together: 'Cause though the truth may vary This ship will carry our bodies to shore

*instrumental*

Alice: There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back

Drew: Well tell her that I miss our little talks

Alice: Soon it will be over and buried with our past

Drew: We used to play outside when we were young And full of life and full of love.

Alice: Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right

Drew: Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear

Together: 'Cause the truth may vary This ship will carry our bodies to shore

"HEY!"

Together: Don't listen to a word I say

"HEY!"

Together: The screams all sound the same

"HEY!"

Together: Though the truth may vary This ship will carry our bodies straight to shore

*instrumental*

"HEY!"

*instrumental*

"HEY!"

*instrumental*

*silence*

Together: You're gone, gone, gone away I watched you disappear All that's left is the ghost of you.

Together: Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, There's nothing we can do Just let me go we'll meet again soon

*instrumental*

Together: Now wait, wait, wait for me Please hang around I'll see you when I fall asleep

"HEY!"

Together: Don't listen to a word I say

"HEY!"

Together: The screams all sound the same

"HEY!"

Together: Though the truth may vary This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Together: Don't listen to a word I say

"HEY!"

Together: The Screams all sound the same

"HEY!"

Together: Though the truth may vary This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

*instrumental*

Together: Though the truth may vary This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

…

As the song nears, Alice and Drew walk to each other slowly still singing towards one another. Alice wraps an arm around Drew's neck as he hooks an arm around her waist, the two look each other in the eye, their faces inching closer and closer, and sing their last line, "Though the truth may vary This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore," as they finish, Alice pulls her hood to cover themselves from the crowd as they share a passionate kiss, with the lights in the background only showing their shadows mingling.

The crowd cheers in unison at their show of affection and scream even wilder as the lights shine down on them. Drew and Alice separate and face the crowd, waving at them as they take their small break, "You guys still want more?" Alice asks.

"YEAH!" the crowd screams.

"Then we've got more where that came from," Alice tells them, further fueling the people's excitement.

Drew looks at her and smiles, "Then let's give it 'em," he tells her.

Alice smiles and throws the microphone in the air, catching it in her other, "I'm ready when you are big guy," she tells him.

With that, the two sing the night away. Expressing their love through song and music.

 **Bonus ending unlocked! -**


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

2 weeks later…

"What did you want to show me? And why do my eyes have to be blindfolded?" Drew asks as Alice guides her through their new home.

"Just keep walking, Drew. I told you, it's a surprise," Alice reminds him as she guides him.

Since their concert, which received the highest reviews in their band's history, the revenue that came to the band was a staggering amount and it made sense to divide them up amongst everyone. Everyone decided to buy and build their own home elsewhere within the city but would still come by the old apartment to work on the remaining music that they hadn't played. Drew and Alice, being together and all, used their combined money and bought a very nice house on the outskirts of the main city, away from the noise and crazy lights that always shown through the windows. As an added bonus, the Top dogs in the Tower gave them some leave as a reward for their performance as they were there to see it. Now, they had all this time to themselves, and Alice was acting giddy a week after the concert.

"You know I'm not good with surprises, Alice. Just tell me what it is, please," Drew pleads.

"Come on, don't be such a scaredy-cat. We're almost there," Alice guides him into the kitchen and stops him suddenly, "Okay, you can take it off now," she tells him.

Drew takes off the blindfold and blinks his eyes in order to adjust to sudden light exposure. He looks down in front of him to a neatly brown decorated box with a shiny caramel colored bow tie on the top. Drew frowns in confusion, "It's not my birthday, Alice," he tells her.

"I know, it's not an early birthday but this is something else. Something special to both us," she explains to him.

Drew looks at her with a puzzled look, "So it's a gift for both of us?" he asks.

"I guess you could say that, yes. Open it," she nudges him.

Drew shrugs and picks up the box, finding it remarkably light but he hears something bouncing around there as if there many objects within. He takes off the bow tie and lacing and holds the top down, unsure if whether she was trying to prank him or not. He looks at her once again to see her cute eagerness for him to open it. He gives an uncertain smile and opens the box. Drew closes his eyes partially to see what might come out and get him in the face but is surprised to see many pink balloons fly up out of the box with pink streamers attached to them.

"Wait, what?" he stares at the balloons in confusion as they rise and float to the ceiling. He looks at Alice in confusion, "What does this mean?" he asks.

Alice chuckles nervously and she steps a bit closer to Drew, "Remember back a few weeks ago when we had our first time together in New York?" she asks.

"Yes?" Drew says with nervousness in his voice.

"Well, it seems what we did had a special outcome in the end…" she holds his hand, bringing it up to her face and kisses it, then brings it down and places the palm over her womb, "For me," she finishes.

Drew's breathing becomes unsteady as he takes in this new information. He starts breathing hard as the gravity of her words sink down and stick to his mind. His mouth opens then closes to say something but his mind cannot form the words. Emotions clash within him as they struggle for dominance; Excitement, joy, fear, disbelief, etc. Finally, he calms down enough so his jaws stop quivering and he chooses his words carefully, "S-so you mean you're…" he trails off, hoping he isn't miss-interpreting her.

Alice clutches his hand in both of hers and looks up at him with her bright blue eyes, "Yes, Drew… I'm Pregnant."

Drew nearly collapses on the ground out of lack of oxygen but catches himself on the wall before he falls. He places a hand on his forehead, in utter disbelief of what he just heard but gets up again and faces Alice as she helps him up, "Y-you're serious?" he asks.

Alice hesitantly nods slowly; her mind is racing with scenarios that she would hope she doesn't have to face. But she had hopes that Drew's love would not go out on her now, "Yes, yes I am. We are having a child. A little girl," she tells him.

Drew looks at her with still with astonished eyes. Alice prepares for his rejection but is taken by complete surprise as Drew takes her into his arms and lifts her up, kissing her plump lips with an incredible passion that she had not felt from him before. She sinks into the kiss and cups his face in her hands. After a few moments, Drew separates and lowers her down, "I… have no words for this. How is this possible?" Drew asks excitedly.

"A week after the concert I went to the doctor to scope something out for me. After what we did together, I was curious if my body was capable of reproduction…" she trails off and rubs her belly caringly, "Turns out I did and our first time was a home run. I was pregnant. The Doctor told me that since I was an EXO I will most likely give birth to an EXO baby…" she trails off again with some sadness to her eyes as she looks away from him, "I'm sorry I couldn't bear you a Human child," she apologizes sorrowfully.

Drew smiles reassuringly and cups her cheek, gently bringing her face to look at him, "Human, Awoken, EXO, I don't care what it is, as long as it's our own then I'm happy," he kisses her softly on the lips, "And so will you. Our little Light," he tells her with a warm smile.

Alice smiles and kisses him back with a rivaled passion, "Our little light," she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to intensify the kiss, her love for him showing more than ever as she hugs him tightly. Since the day she first met him, she had always wanted him to be hers but her shyness always hid her from his view and attention. But then came something that caught her off guard; he had feelings for her too and from then on they had come close and experienced each other in ways they had both dreamed of doing. He had not rejected her and it was the best thing he could have done for her. Second to him giving her the chance to give birth to a new life of both their making.

Within Alice, the makings of life were unfolding as the spark of a new light was made.

"A Light for you and me."

 **OH YEAH!**

 **Finally done with this and I have to say that this was a fun one to write. Yes, I know it's a short story but that's the point. I'm not gonna write a full-blown story on this. If you want more Destiny fics then PM me. Or I'll just write them as I please.**

 **The idea for this pairing was a random pick out of a few others. I literally crafted a spin wheel and labeled some sections with a couple from different Universes, this story being one of them. I took the wheel and paper towel holder and placed the rod inside the hole (no sexual pun intended) then spun the wheel. Whichever idea landed on me, I would write regardless. I was up to write whichever one of them landed on me and it was this one; an EXO female and a Human male set in the Destiny Universe. The ending for this story is a bit controversial, I know, but if you look at the Fandom page on Exo's it says that they are so advanced that nothing short of a Ghost can understand their inner functions. So as my own special lore, I decided to have this ending. Just for the hell of it.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates in the other stories if you are reading this. I've been wrapped up in other issues going on in my life and I've been finding it hard to find the time to write at least an extra paragraph. So, I'll be taking this time to officially take a break from everything and get my bearings before I go back and write again.**

 **In any case, I hope you have a wonderful Merry Christmas or if you don't celebrate that then Happy Hanukkah or if you don't celebrate any of them then at least have a Happy New Years.**

 **Thank you for your support on my stories and as always…**

 **Have a nice day ;)**


End file.
